1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of biodiesel. More particularly, the invention pertains to processes and apparatus for small-scale in situ biodiesel production.
2. Description of Relate Art
Biodiesel, according to ASTM International (West Conshohocken, Pa., US), is “the mono alkyl esters of long chain fatty acids derived from renewable feedstock, such as vegetable oils or animal fats, for use in compression ignition (diesel) engines”. The biodiesel industry chooses the methyl group for the mono alkyl esters in the form of fatty acids methyl esters (FAME).